


Not Now

by Lumielt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, spoiler warning for "Many Happy Returns" and after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumielt/pseuds/Lumielt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why now, when everything had been going so right? [flash fiction]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

When Anya goes down, when blood pours out of the hole in her stomach, when Clarke falls to her knees besides the grounder woman, her first thought is  _please, not now_.

Not now. Not when they'd come so far, when everything was about to fall into place. The blonde could still feel Anya's hand over hers, could still feel the hope blossoming in her chest at the possibility of a truce.

Not now. Why did it have to be now? Why not weeks ago, why not when blood was pouring from Clarke's eyes and nose, when Raven was risking her life to place a bomb, when Jasper was being impaled with a spear? Hell, why not mere hours ago, when Anya was holding her to the ground with a knife against Clarke's skin?

Please, not now.

Clarke's second thought, flying into her mind and mingling with her first, is the fact that she never even  _knew_  Anya. She knew a warrior, a leader, an enemy. She knew a cold, brave woman that wouldn't hesitate to kill Clarke's people. And now, just when Clarke had finally seen a glimpse of  _Anya_ , not just an enemy, everything was being ripped away.

What was Anya like in times of peace? Did she ever laugh, joke, partake in silly games? Clarke will never know, never find out. Not now.

Not now. Please, not now. Her hands are coated crimson red, and Anya's gasping in pain and the grounder tongue. Any chance of a truce is slipping through Clarke's fingers with the dying woman's blood.

A sudden blaze of pain makes its way through Clarke's body—she's been shot as well—and Anya keeps bleeding under her fingers. Things had been going so well. Clarke's bleeding too now, and rough hands are pulling her up, and Anya is lying dead on the ground, and all she can think is  _why is everything going wrong_ now _?_

Why  _now_ , when everything had finally been going so right?

_Please, not now._


End file.
